Enokida
Enokida (榎田, Enokida) is a long-time acquaintance of Zenji Banba. He is a genius informant and hacker. The name Enokida is not his real name and it refers to the fact his haircut resembles an enoki mushroom. Characteristics Appearance Enokida has dyed light blond hair with long bangs covering nearly half of his face. His hair resembles an enoki mushroom, hence he is given the name Enokida. He is usually seen wearing a yellow parka with red skinny jeans and checkered patterned shoes. Personality Enokida is a rather aloof and playful individual. He is known to use his hacking skills for his own entertainment such as changing all the street lights to red for ten minutes in a certain radius or converting the weather forecast for the week to 'snow.' He is rather prideful and self-asserted when it comes to his abilities in hacking. Background History Light Novel Volume 1 Banba visits Enokida in an internet cafe in Nakasu and shows him a photo of Mayor Harada accompanied by a woman whom Banba suspects to be a killer working for the mayor. Enokida finds out that the woman is Reiko Asakura by hacking into Murder Inc. where she previously worked. He also gives Banba information about another killer who left Murder Inc. and specializes in strangulation when Banba requests it. This killer is Ivanov. After accepting Banba's payment for the information, Enokida gives Banba a redback spider model listening device. After encountering Xianming Lin, Banba heads to the internet cafe where Enokida is residing once again to find out Lin's identity. Enokida has already compiled Lin's information for Martinez and he shows it to Banba. Lin goes on to kill Ivanov. Banba retrieves Ivanov's cell phone and gives it to Enokida to hack. Ivanov's associates, Reiko and Munakata, realize Ivanov's phone is missing and ask Shinohara to look up its GPS position. Meanwhile, Lin hires Banba to find out who killed his sister and Banba asks Enokida for information about Takuya Itou who is the suspect. Enokida comes to Banba's office to tell Banba and Lin what he found out. He shows them the footage from the security cameras at the hotel where Itou was staying. The footage reveals that Itou was set up as a murder culprit by Reiko and Munakata. Thanks to a recording from the listening device planted by Banba on Ivanov's body they also find out who was actually responsible for Lin's sister's murder. It turns out Lin's sister was sold to Yusuke Harada. Banba asks for Enokida's assistance in executing the plan to kill Yusuke. Enokida is supposed to find out the time and place of the next meeting between Reiko and Munakata and the human traffickers supplying the women that Yusuke later kills. Shinohara finds out Ivanov's phone's last known location. It is the internet cafe where Enokida is staying. Reiko and Munakata head there and confront Enokida. They show him a photo of Banba and demand to know who he is. Enokida asks for payment and after receiving it divulges Banba's identity and his plans. He goes on to set up the meeting between Banba and Reiko and Munakata. Before Reiko and Munakata leave, Enokida plants another redback spider model listening and tracking device on Reiko without her noticing. It is thanks to this device that Banba later finds out Reiko's and Yusuke's location. Jiro forces Yusuke to confess to killing Lin's sister and records his confession and sends the video to Enokida who makes it play on local television and various screens in public places around Fukuoka. This leads to Mayor Harada losing his position at the end of the novel. Trivia * Enokida does not have an official residence and will often operate in various internet cafes in Fukuoka. * He is the center-fielder for the Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens baseball team. His shirt has the name 'Enokida' on it instead of his real name. * It is mentioned in the Durarara x Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens crossover that he learned piano since middle school. * He's mentioned in the Durarara!! novel A Standing Ovation with Orihara Izaya. Image Gallery Enokida2.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}